


Coffee Vs Craig

by Lunicwriting



Series: Coffee Vs Craig [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, creek - Freeform, i really dont have anything to say ......, kinda smut? idk, probably never..., tweek is just being a tease, when will i stop writing fanfics with super weird and random plots?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicwriting/pseuds/Lunicwriting
Summary: The biggest question have always been this; what is more important to Tweek? Coffee or Craig?





	Coffee Vs Craig

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is basically just a short creek-fic, nothing big or deep going on here (which is a first i guess) just Craig being jealous over... coffee.... which is completely normal and there is nothing weird about that, right? RIGHT?! or is it just me and Craig...
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Tweek, if you had to choose between coffee-”Craig noticed how his boyfriends eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite drink,” -or me; what would you choose?”

In his fantasy world Tweek would without a doubt look at him with a warm, comforting gaze while saying the obvious answer was him. But the real Tweek was anything but the fantasy Tweek, and Craig knew this but he still hoped for that answer.

Tweek did look at him, but instead his eyes seemed to be solving something like a high level mathematical problem than answering a simple question.

Craig squinted his eyes at the blonde boy next to him,” Tweek…. are you seriously considering coffee over me?”

Tweek blinked a few times, as if he'd been dragged away from his mind-palace and needed time to gather himself. He took a sip from the warm coffee mug he held in his hands, as he glanced at the raven haired boy.

”Mmmh… You're right, there is no question about it; I choose coffee.” said Tweek without a doubt in his voice.

Craig sighed loudly, falling back onto Tweeks bed,” You're not romantic.” Though, he wasn't much of a romantic person himself so he didn't know why he felt like complaining.

“And you're not coffee, but I don't complain.” Tweek said nonchalantly back, taking another sip from the coffee.

Craig gave him a glare,” Fuck you, honey.” Craig raised a finger, flipping the boy off at the boy who only smirked back.

“Bet you want that.” Tweek smiled.

Craig raised his head a bit up from the bed to see his teasing boyfriend and grimaced,” Is that an invitation?”

His hand patted the place beside him, calling Tweek to lay down too.

Tweek immediately sensed in which direction this conversation were taking, and he hand nothing against it. In fact, if he had to choose coffee or _this_ he'd choose _this._ Coffee made him feel calm and at ease, but in fact Craig also had the same effect, plus he could do something coffee couldn't do. In Tweeks mind, Craig was almost like a upgraded coffee, not that he would ever say that comparison out loud though.

“Who knows.” Tweek sing-sang, enjoying to see how easily he was able to play on Craig's emotions as he laid down onto the bed next to him.

Craig's sour face didn't hold in a grin waiting to reveal itself, it still annoyed him that the blonde still held onto the damn coffee mug, resting it on his stomach, but at least he paid some attention to him instead.

“I can't drink like this, though.” Tweek noted.

Craig rolled his eyes, “Just leave the damn coffee, Tweek. The joke was funny for like a half second.” Craig rolled over on his side, Tweek still laying on his back and looking up at his boyfriend with a mischievous grin. The raven haired boy studied Tweek's face, his eyes ran down to glue stuck on his pink lips standing out from his white skin, plump and inviting as ever, he thought. Tweek caught up on Craig's gaze, feeling a blush grow as he started to feel too conscious of it and his boyfriend's overall presence and excitedly waited for his expectations to come true. He didn't have to wait long before Craig leaned in, pressing his rough lips onto Tweek's soft ones. Tweek smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend close to him as he shut his eyes.

“Hmm?” Craig hummed, breaking them apart just enough to talk,”Strawberry?” he chuckled.

“Correct,” Tweek murmured, nudging his nose at Craig's.

Tweek's lips were soft for a reason; he used lip balm. And he also had different tastes of them, and now it had evolved into some sort of game every time they kissed, to guess what flavour he had on. Before he officially started going out with tweek, Craig never knew how many different flavors there was of something as simple as lip balm, but by now he wondered if there even was a flavor he hadn't tasted on the lips of his lover, which he doubt because now he started recognize a repeat of the once he'd already tasted.

“Then-” Craig pressed their mouths together again,”Do I get a reward?”

Tweek laughed, opening his eyes again to look into grey-blue one's staring back at him.”Mm, maybe?” he whispered,with one hand thrown around Craig's neck, pulling him down and completely closing the gap between them, as the other one still held the mug.

Craig ran his tongue over the soft under-lip, trying to get permission to escape further in. The blonde complied, parting his lips so his partner could explore the inside. As his tongue went in Tweek involuntarily moaned, he still could never understand how just making out could feel so _good._ No matter how many times before they'd done it, it never made the good feeling fade away.

In his mouth he felt how their tongues intertwined, making his heart race and cheeks flossed up in red. He didn't want to let go of Craig, but the lack of oxygen got to his head and like a drug it made him feel lightheaded. He still loved every moment of it, though, and thought if he could choose how to die it would be by choking on Craig's kisses. He cringed at the thought, knowing how weird it sounded but it was true.

Craig was the one to first pull away a few millimeters. Not breaking the lustful eye-contact they both had as they tried to quickly regain control over their breathing before diving into each other again.

“C-Craig,” Moaned Tweek, his body started to feel restless and wanted attention all over, not just the mouth. His hand still holding the coffee mug squeezed around it unnecessarily hard from excitement.  Craig reveled from having gained all attention to him and not to that stupid liquid, he smirked as he grew conscious of his boyfriend's small suggestive movements of wanting more.

Tweek's tongue had taken over and now he was the one urging the kiss deeper. Not breaking the kiss, the raven haired boy shifted position to having his body hover over Tweek's slimmer build, his legs parted on each side, one arm next to the blonde's head and the other one trying to give the pleasure Tweek needed. It traced lightly over the green messy buttoned shirt, up and down in motion. Tweek moaned happily as his body finally got touched. The traveling hand found the first button on top. Craig broke off the deep kiss and raised himself into sitting on top of Tweeks slim hips, looking down at his boyfriend who only had warm, fiery eyes looking back at him under long light brown eyelashes. Craig snickered at the sight, starting to unbutton the first button around Tweek's neck, then moved to the next; he opened up everyone except for the last one. While he did this, Tweek felt somewhat torn between really, _really_ wanting to continue; to relieve himself and his boyfriend's sexual needs. Oh _God_ he wanted nothing more than to feel how their bodies sunk into each other.

But there was something hindering him from completely enjoy the experience mindlessly…

“C-Craig,” Tweek breathed, the boy on top of him locked eyes.

“Yeah, babe?” he whispered back, his hands went underneath the green open shirt, pulled it apart and revealed naked, white skin, barely any hair was noticeable, and the few short strands were almost invisible. Just the sight of the blonde boy under him, looking at him with lust and feeling his naked skin under his palms was a huge turn on. He wanted to feel him more, but something in Tweek's expression told him he should try to hold himself back a moment and listen.

“Um...My parents' are home?”

Craig blinked a few times, processing what Tweek was getting at.” And?”

Tweek sighed,”Dude. I'm not gonna have sex when my fucking parents' are right next door.”

Craig moved his hands in small, comfortable circles on the blonde's toned chest, brushing over pink nipples knowing they were sensitive. Tweek glared at Craig, who didn't show any signs of wanting to take the other people in the house into account.  

“Mmm,” Craig bent down, placing his lips against Tweeks cheek,” They're not really exactly next door, though.”

“N-no, stop it, Craig. They're _downstairs,_ the point is; they're in the house.”

Craig gave a pondering look, taking away Tweek's coffee he'd held onto until now, reaching over and placing it on the night table before turning back to the half naked boy. Craig flashed a smile as he took both of Tweek's hands, placing them over his blonde, messy hair and holding them there with one hand. The free hand traced back to the boy's chest, stroking knowingly over the pink nub and leaning in to plant kisses along Tweek's jawline, something he always liked to do before indulging in everything else.

“Yeah, they're _downstairs_. Hun, don't worry, okay? They won't hear.”

A soft sigh escaped from the boy underneath. If only his parents weren't home for the weekend, he and Craig could have enjoyed each other without worrying if someone would walk up the stairs.

“And in fact, you want _it_ ,” Craig smiled teasingly into Tweek's neck.

“Let me go,” Tweek demanded, feeling his hands getting free. Pushing his hands against Craig's chest he sat up in line with him, stealing a quick kiss before, with a swift movement, pushing the raven haired boy into the mattress, changing places with him climbing on top with a grin.” Yeah,” Tweek's eyes turned thin, gazing down at the surprised boy now under him. Tweek laughed quietly as he bend down, taking a hold of Craig's blue chullo hat he still had on and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“I want it.” he whispered in a lustful way. Tweek's hips were right over Craig's crotch. He held back a smile as he felt something hardening between his buttcheeks. Now it was Craig's turn to moan as his boyfriend worked his tongue around in his mouth as slender fingers pulled off the blue chullo hat, exposing his dark hair. The hat was thrown on the floor as Tweek entangled his fingers in the thick hair, feeling how soft it was. Pulling back his tongue he kissed his boyfriend one last time, sucking on his under-lip before revoking completely into a sitting position, viewing his heavy breathing boyfriend with hungry eyes.

To Craig's disappointment Tweek didn't do anything more. Instead he climbed off, leaving the aching part that had poked him unsatisfied.

“Tweek?”  Craig raised an eyebrow, wondering if something was wrong.

Tweek sat down next to him instead after taken back the coffee mug from the night-table. He turned around with a smug smile on his face, feigning innocence.”I said I wanted it-” Tweek raised the mug with the brown drink,” I chose coffee, right?” he smiled, watching as Craig got an annoyed look on his face.

“Dude, not cool. What the fuck am I gonna do with _this_ ?” he complained, heaving himself up in a half sitting position with his arms as support, nodding towards the bulge in his pants. Tweek swallowed, of course _that_ looked more inviting than coffee, and he wouldn't have any problem with helping his boyfriend take care of it but he had made his decision; to not risk being found having sex by his parents. It just wasn't worth it… kind of…

Tweek forced himself to break the curse holding his eyes at the bulge and looked at Craig instead, who was not happy after getting worked up and then only to have nothing happen.

Tweek himself had just stopped as he felt how his own crotch had started to react a bit too much at the response he'd gotten from Craig moaning underneath him. If he'd continued and gotten visibly hard, Craig would have gotten over-hand and he'd probably gone with some sort of sexual act, maybe not full out sex, but handjob or something. Which was more subtle and wouldn't be heard from his room, but Tweek didn't want any risks. Tweek drank the coffee, that had cooled down but it didn't bother him.

“Well,” Tweek's eyes glistened at the thought,” why don't you take care of it in the bathroom?”

Craig rolled his eyes, a sullen look on his face,” oooor~ my boyfriend can give me a blowjob?” He requested.

“Mmm,” Tweek's body grew warm at the thought, he could almost feel how Craig's dick would feel in his mouth. He flashed a playful smile,” Maybe he can?” He purred, reaching over to kiss the raven haired boy.

Maybe… he could loosen the rules a bit for his needy boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the end ^^  
> Tweek was such a tease in this?? idk why?? It just happened...  
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos.. or ... don´t? (it would make me really happy tho to hear your thoughts on this fanfic :3 I don´t write creek that often sooo idk if it was good or not)  
> Anyway!  
> Thanks for reading~  
> 


End file.
